


[podfic] EGGS?!

by lalaietha, reena_jenkins



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: F/M, FUTURE BABY DRAGONS, POV Female Character, Podfic, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/lalaietha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Hiccup wasn't expecting that."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] EGGS?!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [EGGS?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/605817) by [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/lalaietha). 



 

 **Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
  
 **Warnings:**  post-movie, Female Character POV  


 **Length:**  00:20:52  
  
 **Download link:**  This podfic can be downloaded  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(HtTYD\)%20_EGGS_!_.mp3)**  (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
